


Arbor Day Love

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Tease Sam Winchester, Implied Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Jack's hero, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam Winchester couldn't think of a better way to spend Arbor Day (even if he had to bribe Dean to come along) then with those he loves and teasing Castiel? Well, that is just a bonus.While Castiel knows that Dean refuses to see Sam as anything but his innocent little brother Castiel knows that is not true and enjoys reminding Sam what happens when he teases him a little too much.





	Arbor Day Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the spnholidayreverseminibang over on tumblr. I had the luck of working with emmatheslayer lj who created an amazing piece of art. 
> 
> This was also my first attempt at writing Sastiel explicit scenes so I hope it was okay.

Dean Winchester grumbled under his breath as he stuck his hands into his pockets and followed behind his bouncing baby brother, same said brother that signed him up without his knowledge and then flashed him his puppy dog eyes when he tried to get out of it.

Those eyes should be illegal.

"Reminded me again why I am being dragged here at ass o'clock in the morning while dad gets to come later?" Dean grumbled out as he took a sip of the coffee Sam had been nice enough to pick up for him and really it was the least he could do for him.

"Dad is coming later he had the late night shift at the hospital remember?" Sam shot over his shoulder as he turned to face his brother it was time to bring out the big guns.

_'And in three...two...one.'_ Dean mental counted down. _'And there they are.'_

Sam's puppy dog eyes appeared as he pouted at him, "Besides you promised me you would come and you have never broken a promise to me you wouldn't want to start now, would you?" Sam gave Dean a heartbreaking look knowing full well that his brother could never say no to.

Dean knew that he was been played hell he was the one who taught Sam to use his eyes to get them extra dessert and out of trouble he just didn't know what kind of monster he would be creating. "No Sammy I won't break my promise to you. You do know that this is blackmail, right?"

A sunny smile appeared on Sam's face as he happily chipped out, "Oh I know and I am not above using them to get my way. Now pick up the pace."

Dean had a flashback to a tiny four-year-old Sam with his hands on his hips giving him and their dad the same orders. Dean couldn't deny him then and he can't deny him now. "I'm coming, I'm coming. But you owe me pie and lots of it after this. And I want the good pie I want Benny's."

"That isn't all you want of Benny," Sam muttered under his breath.

Dean's eyes narrowed, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Sam shot back smiling sweetly.

Dean's eyes narrowed he didn't buy Sam's sweet act for an instant. He grew up with him; hell he taught Sam how to use his cuteness mostly to get them extra desserts and to get them out of trouble.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite troublemakers." Pastor Jim smiled at the two men he had known since they were children when six-year-old Dean glared up at him with distrust as he hid his baby brother behind him and Sam did as Dean told and clung to his big brother with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Lies, we are nothing but pure angels." Dean shot back grinning at the man who was family to them even if they weren't related by blood as he greeted the man with a hug.

Jim could only shake his head as Dean pulled away and allowed Sam to take his place. "I have stories that will tell a different tale."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked between the two men. "It was you who told Sam about this wasn't it?"

An innocent look appeared on Jim's face one that matched Sam's perfectly. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Do you Sam?"

"Nope and even if it was us behind this you can't leave now Dean not when this is for the environment, you care about it don't you?" A small pout appeared on Sam's lips.

Pointing a finger at Sam Dean growled out, "You owe me a beer, a cheeseburger, and pie after this."

Sam figured it was the least he could do for his brother. "Alright, I'll treat you to dinner at Benny's diner okay?"

"Now that is what I am talking about Sammy." A sunny smile appeared on Dean's face as he clapped Sam on the shoulder suddenly in a lot more cheerful mode. "Let's go plant some trees."

Sam and Jim shared a fond smile one of the ways to Dean's heart would always be food.

 

* * *

 

Jack Kline had often been compared to a puppy by both his family and friends and today he proved that as he bounced about the house.

"He's like a puppy on a sugar high." Meg Master commented as she watched Jack bounce out of the living room to the kitchen and back again she had never seen anyone look so happy about planting trees. "Are you sure we shouldn't get a leash for him?" Meg asked Castiel.

The two of them watched as Jack debated which jacket he should wear and for a moment Castiel considered it. His little brother could be a little tough to control when he was excited. “I think we should be able to handle him we are just planting some trees.” Castiel reminded his best friend.

The raised eyebrow that Meg sent him had Castiel sighing. "Alright, I should be able to handle him.” Castiel amended.

“And you owe me dinner at Michael’s including dessert.” Meg had the look in her eyes the one that promised she would leave Castiel by himself to handle Jack while she sat at a nearby coffee shop drinking an iced coffee taunting him from the outdoor table she will no doubt pick.

“You are a cruel woman; remind me again why we are friends again?”Castiel questioned.

“Because I kicked the ass of the kids who bullied you on the playground our first day of kindergarten and I’ve been stuck with you since then.” Meg reminded him with a grin.

Castiel couldn’t deny that even as a child Meg had been someone you don’t mess with and he had been an easy target small and shy he had been the target of bullies Meg had become his protector while growing up.

Anything Castiel would have said was cut off when Jack appeared a smile on his face. "Let's get going. I want to surprise Sam and Dean."

The love-struck look that appeared on Castiel’s face as he thought of the man he was going to marry had Meg fake gagging and Jack giggling.

 

* * *

 

"Remind me again why your fiancé got out of this?" Dean grumbled under his breath as he wiped away another droplet of sweat. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was having a fun time.

"SAM!" Any reply that Sam might have been made was cut off when a small blur came out of nowhere and attached himself to Sam.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Sam blinked as he looked down at his future brother-in-law, he adored the younger man and already thought of him as a little brother.

"I brought him."

"Castiel!" Sam's eyes lit up as a smile that could have outshone the sun appeared on his face.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel moved to greet the other man and he was grateful that Jack let go of Sam so he could pull him into his arms. The moment his lips touched Sam's the younger man melted into his embrace and Castiel never wanted to let him go.

"Guys, hate to break this up but there are innocent eyes watching," Dean called out.

"You haven't been innocent since the day you met Rhonda and I walked in on the two of you doing things that could have scared me for life. I did not need to see what you could do with your tongue." Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste as he recalled the time he walked in on Dean and Rhonda. From then on he made sure to knock before entering any room that had Dean and someone else with him.

"Rhonda, now she was some kind of woman." Dean's gaze hazed over with lust as he thought of the woman who changed his life and he had yet to meet another like her. She came into his life for one week and then was gone like a leaf on the wind.

"Dean, we could go plant some trees giving them a few moments alone." Jack casting hopeful eyes up at Dean, he had figured that Sam and Castiel might like a few moments alone and it was rare for him to get to spend any time with the other man.

_'Damn it he is Sammy junior with those blasted puppy dog eyes.'_ Dean could never say no to Sam when he tossed him those eyes and it looked like he couldn't say no to Jack either. "Yeah, kid let's go plant some trees."

Jack's face lit up like he had just been given all the puppies in the world. It was no secret that he adored both Sam and Dean and while he could spend time with Sam it was a little harder to do so with Dean. Gripping Dean's arm he began pulling him to where he saw the trees being handed out.

"You two behave, I would hate to have to break in a new partner," Dean warned as he allowed himself to be lead away.

Dean honestly hadn't been sure what to expect when he had been assigned Castiel as his partner when he made detective but he had come to like the other man, he just didn't expect him to fall in love with his baby brother. Still, he couldn’t think of anyone better for his brother Castiel worshiped Sam and truly loved him the way he deserved to be loved.

Jack was never one to stay still for long tugged on Dean’s arm to get him moving. While Dean did roll his eyes there was a fond smile on his face as he allowed Jack to drag him over to where they were handing out the trees.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds to it; I have a good girl to corrupt." Meg informed them as she sauntered pass making sure to slap Sam on the ass and giving a Castiel a wink as she passed, "You two don't do anything that I would do."

"That is a very small list." Castiel shot back.

"What can I say a girl has got to have fun," Meg called over her shoulder as she made her way over to the pretty blond that she was sure was Sam's friend Jess, a pure thing that she wanted to corrupt.

Now that they were alone Castiel got a chance to study his lover licking his lips he took in the fine sheen of sweat, the way his shirt clung to him the overall dishevel look to him along with the dirty on his face made him want to drag Sam off somewhere secluded and mess him up even more.

"You know I wouldn't mind if we couldn't find a completely secluded area," Sam whispered in Castiel's ear as he looked into those blue eyes he loves so much. “Maybe you could break out the cuffs? I do love it when you cuff me to the bed leaving me helpless and at your mercy.”

A low groan escaped Castiel’s mouth as he pictured Sam laid out in bed begging for his touch. He knew that Dean liked to believe that Sam was his sweet and pure baby brother and he was sure learning Sam had a kinky side might give him a heart attack or Dean would end up shooting him blaming him for corrupting his innocent baby brother. "You know that Dean would kill me if he ever heard you talking like this," Castiel whispered. “He will think that I have corrupted you.”

"Don't worry; I will protect you from my big scary brother.” Sam purred as he nipped at Castiel’s ear.

A small groan escaped his lip as Castiel gave Sam a small glare. “You are a tease,” Castiel growled even as he slid his hand down Sam’s waist to rest on his hip where he began running his fingers along his jean covered hip.

A look of pure innocent appeared in Sam’s eyes, “I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides you love my naughty side.” Sam reminded him.

“That I do.” Castiel gave Sam another quick kiss but pulling away before it could deepen. “You tempt me, you little tease.”

A smirk of pure naughtiness appeared on Sam’s face, “I’ll show you how much of a tease I can be. Now let’s plant some trees and then later you and I can help each other clean up.” Pulling himself out of Castiel’s arms Sam gave a wink before shimmy of his hips and a smile appeared on his face as he heard Castiel growl behind him and he was sure he heard him cures as well.

Dean took one look at his smug looking brother as they joined him and let out a groan. _‘What happened to my sweet innocent baby brother?’_ Dean thought in dismay as he thought of the version of his brother who would blush and look away when their parents would kiss. “I do not want to know just keep it g when around me and the kid.” Dean liked to believe that his Sammy was still that innocent boy who followed him around with hero worship in his eyes.

“Don’t worry I’ll behave,” Sam promised before moving towards Jack who was waving at him to come over with a huge smile on his face.

“You know I should blame you for corrupting my innocent brother,” Dean muttered under his breath when Castiel came to stand next to him.

It was on the tip of his tongue to inform Dean that Sam hadn’t been all that innocent since the day he met the long-haired beauty but Castiel couldn’t dash Dean’s belief that his baby brother had remained untouched and pure until he and Castiel had met. After all it would do no one any good to see Dean go on a rampage hunting down whoever it was that defiled his baby brother and Castiel couldn’t say that he wouldn’t be there right beside him but he was confident in the knowledge that while he might not have been Sam’s first he would be his last, that no one other than him would ever have the privilege or pleasure of touching Sam.

It took Castiel a moment to realize that Dean was staring at him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know why.

“You know Cas, it’s no secret that I am a little protective of Sam.” Dean began ignoring Castiel look of disbelief after all little was putting it lightly. “And sure I wasn’t overall thrilled when Sam started dating you mostly because I know how dangerous a cop’s life can be and I saw it with my dad every time our mom was assigned a dangerous case. When we lost her...” Dean trailed off his voice breaking just a little as he thought of his mother, losing her when I saw how much it broke his family. “Dad had been a wreck and it took him a long time to recover from her death. I know that he and Sam both fear for me the fact that I followed in her footsteps and became a police officer like her. Dad and I were both relieved when Sam became an archaeologist  instead of following me into the police force.”

“Then you and Sam met and I had never seen my little brother fall so fast for someone before. I was happy to see that his feelings were returned after all I would hate to have to break in a new partner after all I couldn’t work with the man who had broken my brother’s heart without breaking his face.” Castiel knew that Dean meant every word and if he ever broke Sam’s heart nothing would spare him from Dean’s wraith.

“I had never expected to fall in love with Sam but he was one of a kind and the moment that I met him I knew that I would love another.”Castiel’s eyes were drawn to where Sam and Jack were in the middle of planting a tree together, “Sam is special. I was lucky to find him.”

When Dean had invited him to meet his family at the BBQ he had never expected to fall head over heels for Sam.

_Clutching the case of beer in his hand Castiel would admit that he was a little nervous meeting Dean’s family. Dean had told him to come around back after all that is where the party was being held. He wasn’t sure what to think of the man he had been assigned as his new partner, the man could be a flirt and a little intense but the tenderness he showed to a frightened victim or the way he cares for a child shows the true kind of man he is. Castiel feels honored to be his partner._

_“Come on Castiel. I want to meet Sam.” Jack pleaded tugging on his brother’s arm pulling him out of his thoughts._

_He still wasn’t sure how Jack had convinced him to let him come along but he could never say no to his younger brother. And it had less to do with meeting Dean and more to do with meeting Dean’s younger brother Sam it would seem that Jack was a big fan of his research and had read his papers on ancient cultures and he had nearly tripped over himself when Castiel had mentioned that his new partner was Dean Winchester the brother of Sam Winchester._

_“And Dean?”Castiel couldn’t help teasing his younger brother._

_A faint flush appeared on Jack’s face but it didn’t diminish his smile. “And him too but Sam Winchester.” There was no missing the glee in Jack’s voice as he thought of his idol._

_“Then we better not keep him waiting.” Castiel smiled softly at his brother allowing Jack to lead him around to the back._

_Castiel immediately spotted Dean by the BBQ playful scowling at the man at the table across from him who seemed to be having fun teasing him from the looks of him he was Dean’s father John._

_“Hey, you must be Castiel.”_

_The smile on the man’s face outshone the sun and Castiel found himself robbed of breath as he gazed at the tall drink of water before him. The man had hair that movie stars and models would die for not to mention his dimples and his eyes that seemed to change every second. ‘Those legs would magnificent wrapped around my waist.’ Castiel knew that it was wrong of him to think this young man like that but he was like a walking dream come to life._

_“I am and this is my brother Jack. And you are?” Castiel was thankful that he remembered how to speak._

_“I’m Sam, Dean’s younger brother. I have been looking forward to meeting the man assigned as Dean’s partner. I trust that you will have his back.” Sam looked at him with such trust that the last thing Castiel wanted to do was lose it._

_Of course, Castiel’s walking dream just had to be Dean’s beloved younger brother if Dean found out about that he was a dead man walking. “I will do my best to keep Dean safe.”_

_“I know you seem like a trustworthy guy,” Sam reassured Castiel._

_At that moment Castiel vowed that he would do everything in his power to prove himself to Sam._

A small smile appeared on Castiel's face as he faced Dean and informed him, "I was terrified that you might try to shoot me when I informed you that I was dating Sam."

"I'm not going to lie I was tempted but Sam had made me promise when he first started dating that I wasn't allowed to scare off anyone unless they deserved it. And trust me with some of the dicks that wanted Sammy it was hard, especially when that jackass _Brady_ came around." Dean's voice's dropped into a dark growl as he mentioned the bastard who had broken his brother's heart.

Castiel knew all about Brady, Sam's first real love and how he had broken Sam's heart how he had used him and then left him behind like he was nothing. It took a long time for Sam to get over that betrayal.

"You have to know that I would never hurt Sam." Castiel had told Dean this before but he needed to make sure his friend understood that he meant every word. Castiel did his best not to shift as Dean's green eyes studied him.

"I know you won't and that is why I trust you enough to marry my little brother."  Dean slapped Castiel on the shoulder. "And I trust you to know what I will do to you if you do break his heart." There was no missing the threat in Dean's voice giving Castiel one last slap on the shoulder before wandering over to where Sam and Jack were happily planting trees together.

Sam glanced up between his brother and fiancé, "Please Dean don't scare away Castiel before I have a chance to marry the man I do rather like him a lot."

"Don't worry Sammy, I didn't scare him off that means he is here to stay," Dean reassured Sam and it was no secret he could be pretty scary.

"I sure hope so," Sam whispered.

 

* * *

 

Sam Winchester was considered a sweetheart with a kind soul and gentle smile what most people didn't know was that he could also be one hell of a tease a fact that Castiel knew all too well.

Sam was teasing him seeing how far he could push him before he snapped. Making sure that Castiel was watching when he bent over, gave him his flirty smile and lingering touches. Castiel had been thrilled when Michael had stopped by to pick up Jack. Meg had sauntered on by with Sam's friend Jess

"Dean, do you think we could take a range check on me owning you dinner?" Sam asked batting his eyes at his big brother.

It didn't take Dean long to figure out what Sam was hinting at and he rolled his eyes. "You will owe me a lot of pie and burgers because the last thing I need is thinking about what you two are about to get up to." That was the last thing Dean needed to think of his baby brother and sex together.

It was tough but somehow Castiel had managed to hold himself off until Dean was out of sight. “Mine!” Castiel growled as he pinned Sam against the wall. "You have been a naughty boy teasing me all day." Castiel could feel what little control he had slipped as he trailed his hands down Sam's body loving the way he let out small little whimpers. "I could open you up here where everyone could see that you are mine but I haven't learned to share. So you are going to get that cute little ass into my car and then once we get home I am going to open you up and make you beg." Castiel growled.

"I'm ready for whatever you have in store for me." Sam nipped at Castiel's lower lip. He wasn't at all surprised when Castiel all but dragged him to his car not that he was putting up that much of a fight he wanted to be with Castiel as much as the other man, his teasing hadn't just affected Castiel.

 

* * *

 

It was a bit of a tense car ride as Sam and Castiel struggled to keep their hands to themselves when they arrived back at their place, hands were fumbling as they tugged at their clothing refusing to break contact as they stumbled their way into their bedroom.

A small oof escaped Sam's lips as he fell onto the bed leaning up on his elbows he watched as Castiel tug off the remainder of his clothing before joining him on the bed.

Castiel buried his hands in Sam's hair; oh how he loved the feel of those silky locks running through his fingers. It was as soft as he had always imagined and he was going to love having something to hold onto as he fucked that delicious mouth. "I'm going to make you beg, boy," Castiel vowed.

Shivering, Sam couldn't contain his moan of desire at Castiel's promise. He really loved it when the other man got possessive over him. "Please Castiel," Sam begged to buck his body up into the other man's.

Those two words sent shivers down Castiel's spine and he couldn't wait to make Sam beg, even more, Sam was so pretty when he begged.

Sam's body arched off the bed as Castiel's mouth started to worship every piece of skin that he could get his lips on.

Overwhelmed by the intensity with which Sam nipped, licked and sucked on him, Sam’s breathless moans quickly filled the air as the older man continued to ravish his sensitive skin. Castiel was taking great joy in marking every inch of his beautiful boy he could reach, occasionally making his own throaty noises of enjoyment.

Castiel chuckled as he felt his beautiful boy shiver beneath his lips and he decided it was time to begin moving his mouth down Sam's body. Pausing long enough to reach upward and plant a long slow kiss on Sam’s plump lips, he then returned to his original course of action, taking his own sweet time to worship every inch of skin he came across and taking extra time to lavish an agonizing amount of attention on Sam’s nipples. With maniacal precision he licked, kissed and sucked each one, in turn, hardening them into tight little peaks. From the tight grip Sam had on his hair, Castiel knew that the younger man was thoroughly enjoying the attention and he loved giving it to him.

"Turn over for me sweetheart, I have something else I've been dying to taste all day," Castiel growled out as he urged Sam to turn over after all he had a promise to keep.

"Castiel!" Sam moaned out as he felt Castiel's tongue began to open him up.

"I made a promise, one I intend to keep now let me hear you beg." Lowering his head Castiel took another long lick, loving the way Sam's hole clenched.

"Oh!" Sam let out a loud moaned as Castiel darted his tongue into his hole.

Grinning at Sam's response, his boy was so vocal and the way he arched his hips closer, Castiel answered the silent plea as he narrowed his tongue into a point and dove back in.

Castiel pleasured Sam with his tongue for as long as he could; Sam's fingers digging deep into the pillow. "You can come anytime you want boy, you're going to be doing that a lot tonight."

Sam was becoming a babbling mess the longer Castiel continued to tease him like this. Rocking his hips against the bed Sam tried to relieve some of the pressure that was building within him.

"No sweetheart, you aren't allowed to touch that," Castiel growled when he noticed Sam's hand drifting downwards towards his cock.

A distress whine escaped Sam's mouth; he wanted so badly to come.

"If you want to come you come by my tongue alone," Castiel growled out his warning.

"Please, Cas let me come." Sam pleaded.

Castiel loved the sounds Sam made when he was pleading. "You can come anytime you want baby just not with the use of your hand,"

Sam whined again before dropping his head back down on the pillow.

Chuckling, Castiel returned back to what he was doing as he darted his tongue back in and out much like his dick would soon be doing to Sam.

Sam lost all track of time. Nothing else mattered but the feel of Castiel's tongue doing all sorts of wicked things to him.

"Castiel!" Sam couldn't keep quiet as he felt the orgasm that he had been working for overcoming him.

Castiel drank in the sight of what Sam looked like when he came. It was a sight that he would never get tired of.

"That's it sweetheart come for me," Castiel ordered and that was all it took before Sam was coming with Castiel's name on his lips.

Sliding up Sam's body Castiel cradled his lover close and pressed kisses on Sam's face. "You did so good for me baby."

"I want to do something for you." Sam whispered, "To thank you for everything."

"Just having you like this is thanks enough," Castiel whispered back stroking Sam's hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Shaking his head Sam kissed Castiel slowly. "No, I want to do this for you. I want to taste you."

"If that's what you want to do kitten, I won't stop you." Castiel's love to have Sam's mouth on him.

Sam closed his eyes as he licked at the pre-cum coating Castiel's slit.  He loved the taste of Castiel when the first drop hit his tongue he knew he was addicted to Castiel's taste. Grinning Sam began sucking on Castiel's dick knowing how to make his man beg. Sam's head bobbed up and down as he took Castiel in deeper. He wanted to taste more of him.

Burying his hands in Sam's hair, Castiel tossed his head back as Sam sucked him down deeper. "Sam you keep this up and I'm going to come," Castiel warned.

Pulling his mouth off of Castiel, Sam looked up at him from under hooded eyes. "I want you to come; I want to taste you on my lips and in my mouth," Sam informed him before going back to what he had started.

Castiel knew at that moment that Sam was going to be the death of him. "Whatever my Sam wants he gets," Castiel promised.

Grinning around Castiel's dick Sam was pleased to know that he had won.

Castiel had never felt anything as good as Sam's mouth on his; he knew that he wasn't going to be lasting for very much longer. "That's it kitten, just like that," Castiel whispered.

Sam wasn't sure how he knew but he could sense that Castiel was reaching his end and he picked up the pace. He needed to know what Castiel tasted like.

Sam felt Castiel's grip on his hair tighten and that was the only warning he got before he got his taste of Castiel as Castiel came down his throat greedily swallowing as much as he could.

"Now how about you turn over so I can open up that ass?" Castiel asked.

Very eager to have Castiel in him, Sam turned over on his stomach and gave his ass a little wiggle.

Chuckling, Castiel couldn't refrain from giving Sam's ass a couple of swats. "Behave, kitten." Kissing Sam's cheek, Castiel slowly worked one finger into Sam and he couldn't believe how tight Sam still was after his rimming as he worked his finger in and out of Sam trying to loosen him up so that he wouldn't end up hurting his boy.

Sam let out a breathless moan as Castiel's fingers opened him up hitting the spots that made him keen.

Once he was sure that Sam was open enough for him the older man then smiled adoringly when he heard the young man moan in pleasure as Castiel, at last, slid himself fully into Sam.

It was pure torture for Castiel to be inside of Sam and not move as he waited for Sam to adjust to him. Peppering kisses all across Sam's face. "You're doing so good, baby," Castiel whispered.

Sam never felt fuller than he did when Castiel was inside of him. "Move, please, Castiel."

Castiel loved the sound of Sam begging. "Purr for me, kitten," he cajoled as he gave shallow thrusts.

Castiel pulled back just a bit and rested on his elbows for a moment to allow Sam to adjust to having him inside of him. He loved how tight Sam was around him. "So good,” he murmured. “Do you feel it, Sam? I can tell from the way we fit together so perfectly that we were made for each other.” Castiel whispered his words against Sam’s skin as he peppered his young lover’s face with soft kisses.

Awash in the erotic sensations that Castiel was bringing forth from his body, Sam tossed his head back and forth on the pillow moaning and pleading with Castiel in unintelligible words. He had no way of knowing that as he lay under Castiel, his mate thought he looked like a fallen angel completely lost in the throes of passion. It was a sight Castiel knew he would never get tired of seeing.

Sam was lost in a sea of exquisite bliss and his passion rose to new heights as one of Castiel’s hands wrapped around his newly erect and aching cock. Gathering enough of his senses to move, Castiel joined his free hand with Sam’s and together they used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Sam bucked and groaned as Castiel managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo… close!” Thanks to Castiel’s wonderful talents, Sam knew he was once again near the edge.

Castiel could feel the tightening of Sam’s muscles and he knew that he was pushing the limits of his endurance and he so wanted to see his young lover lost in his orgasm again. Timing his words just right, he grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, kitten, come for me now!” he ordered. Castiel was barely holding on himself; he wanted to empty himself in Sam, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted… no, he needed Sam to come first. He always loved watching Sam come first.

About to lose all control of himself, Sam clawed at Castiel’s back as his lover’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Castiel’s backside as the man’s hips snapped with the motions as he began to pound in and out of Sam’s willing body.

Pure pleasure washed over Sam and it sent him over the edge. “Castiel!” His lover’s name tore from his lips in a guttural scream as he covered both their bellies and Castiel’s hand with his release.

Castiel groaned with satisfied pleasure as felt Sam’s muscles tighten around his aching cock but he forced himself to hold back his own release, wanting to prolong Sam’s pleasure for as long as possible. Tiny mewling whimpers escaped Sam’s mouth as Castiel continued to hit his sensitive prostate with every stroke. Sam found himself reaching up to grab the headboard as Castiel finally lost control and at last thought of only his own enjoyment. Through heavily glazed eyes Sam drank in the sight of Castiel, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure as he rode the waves of gratification coursing through his body.

“Come for me, Castiel,” Sam whispered. “Make me yours forever.” Hearing those few words was all it took for Castiel to let go of his fragile restraint and come completely undone.

“Mine!" Castiel snarled as he gave one final thrust into Sam clinging to the younger man

 “Who says we are done?” Castiel gave his own small thrust in return. “We’re here for a long time I want to see how many more times I can make you come, see if we can break our record.”

Sam shivered at the dark tone of Castiel's voice, he was more than ready. "We need to do this every Arbour day." Sam murmured.

"I have no problems with that. I like that tradition." Castiel would have no problem planting trees alongside Sam if it ended up like this. 


End file.
